


纯洁的假想

by pomerrynoir



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomerrynoir/pseuds/pomerrynoir
Summary: 秋之人和冬之人在《纯洁的证明》coc trpg模组背景下乱搞且互相伤害的极不健康文。
Relationships: 雪/天





	纯洁的假想

有股新鲜苹果甜香萦绕在鼻腔之中，雪泽觉得他可能把天濑的下巴咬破了，后者以溺水人紧抓浮木的姿势趴在自己身上颤抖。牙齿陷在温暖皮肉里，水流从口中淌出，但因为口舌麻痹几乎感觉不到。很痛吧，秋君，雪泽想，这可以理解，那可是相当于盐水浇灌伤口的痛苦。他抬手，半带愧疚也半带安慰地揉了揉对方的脑袋，打算抹去嘴边的圣水液痕。  
但是接下来的发展出人意料。雪泽行动之前先听到耳边一声喘息，随即温热的东西贴到嘴角，追逐那些水珠代替雪泽将它们处理干净——靠舔舐和亲吻。  
被亲了？那个秋君？  
大脑一片空白。  
“……好麻啊。”  
天濑低声嘟囔。他呼吸急促，微微伸出舌尖并用双唇含了一下。即便几滴圣水看来也能对感官起效。  
不敢确定后辈身上发生了什么，但显然不是平时的天濑，与同性之间过分亲密的距离也让人生理性不适。雪泽掐住他一条手臂用力向外推：“放开我，秋君，快醒醒。”  
“不行。”  
声音在头腔和鼻腔里打个转再缓缓吐出来，发出近似动物求欢而鸣的甜腻音色。天濑牵起雪泽的手往自己脸上那块刺青上贴，肌肤触碰便绷紧肌肉，完全是被爱抚着性感带一般的反应。橄榄色眼睛没了清明，只剩湿润的困惑，仿佛不知道行为实质与后果只懂得沉溺其中。想要更多更多。天濑亵渎地在雪泽胯间磨蹭勃起的性器，一面又把肩头裸露出来，鲜红流血的伤口也成了一种诱惑。  
赤红在眼前闪烁。危机与恐惧啸叫起来，雪泽久远，你将会再一次被男人所……  
下一秒，雪泽不受控制地抓着人头发将男子从身上摔到地上，天濑则借力翻身试图保持压制，于是雪泽再次扭转身体带着大型附着物一路滚到墙边，提起拳头朝天濑腹部和侧脸砸下去，直到身下呻吟声全部变成呼痛声。天濑终于动弹不得蜷成一团，手里死死抓着雪泽的衣角。  
“你知道你在做什么吗。”  
“呜，咳。”  
“在你侵犯我之前，我说不定会直接杀掉你哦，秋君。”  
“热……”深陷欲望的眼睛没有转移视线。  
“听到了吗？”雪泽揪起对方前襟。  
“啊……这样吗。那就，前辈，来……吧。”天濑突然向后倒去，含混地说了什么。一松手，那身体就以被跨坐的姿态在红地毯上舒展开来，然后他把那话说了第二遍，这次雪泽听清楚了。  
他说的是“前辈，来侵犯我吧”。  
天濑垂下眼，双手解开自己腰带，又伸向雪泽的。此时他嘴角恰好流下一丝鲜血，与床上含着红酒诱惑嫖客来嘬饮的娼妓意外很相像，确实引起了雪泽在性的方向上对其施虐的欲望。等你清醒过来的时候发现在被男人侵犯，还是自己主动要求的，该露出多么绝望的表情……雪泽突然非常想看那个画面。  
微微发红的手已经覆在雪泽性器上小心摩挲。  
“也不是不行？”傲慢者宣布命令。“但我对着男人可硬不起来，秋君若是想要，先努力让它站起来再说吧。”

雪泽无缘由想到，从初识起天濑就是很会观察也直觉丰富的那一类人。但是他的弱点在于不会做出符合人情世故的应对，也不擅长将内心传达给他人，所以才显得笨拙。就和他现在驱使麻掉的舌头，为自己做着口交的样子一模一样，方向无误，不得要领。  
“就这种程度吗？位置找得倒不错，但技术太差，秋君要就这点本事还是算了。”雪泽背靠墙坐在地上冷哼道。听到这番话虽然心急，可由于不具有服侍男人的经验，天濑除了继续卖力活动舌头绕着柱身打转，或是双唇含住热块前后吞吐之外也做不了什么。半吊子的快感令人焦急，雪泽索性按住腿间的脑袋向天濑喉咙中抽插。前端撞上温暖咽喉再被软肉裹紧的感觉很像那么回事，闭眼无视受虐者几乎翻起白眼的表情，专心追逐这种刺激，雪泽让自己硬起来没用掉太长时间。  
“噗哈……咳，咳……唔……”嘴巴刚一得以解放，天濑立刻捂着嘴干呕起来。对这抗拒般的行为心生不快，雪泽将小刀刀刃再次插进天濑的肩伤之中，看后辈像烫伤似的弹起来又倒地，血开始从周边的衣服流到胸口。征服感得到满足，雪泽不忘用宠爱的声音诱惑猎物：“过来，秋君。”  
自己来动，他说。然后天濑像一只受伤的鹿从地上摇摇晃晃爬起来，跪在雪泽面前，双手扶住雪泽的肩膀。这个角度雪泽能清晰地看到他裤子上鼓起的部分已经洇出深色水渍，从这里跳出来的天濑的性器挂着白浊，估计是已经射过一次。  
“变态。”雪泽像在调笑又像在愤怒，“这么想被我插入吗？”  
抓着雪泽性器的天濑没有回答，而是先将另一只手的手指探进体内为自己开拓。  
“……真的假的，竟然知道做法。”  
天濑点了点头，很长的刘海在低头状态下几乎完全遮盖了他的表情。“辞职，那段时间……抱女人的时候试过。”  
原来是那么早之前通过后面的服务学到的。可真……雪泽由衷感到好笑。  
“难不成自己一个人发泄的时候也是用后面才能去吗？色情狂啊，秋君。”对此天濑只是摇头，并将草草扩张的穴口对准那里，尝试先让头部进去。然而这动作突然中止，雪泽感到怀中天濑的身体僵了一下，插入动作也停了下来。  
啊。难道说。  
清醒过来了？  
——那更不可能让你跑掉了。  
雪泽毫不犹豫拽下那腰身，一口气将性器全部插入窄道当中。  
“啊啊——！”  
不成声的惨叫。除去炸弹为他左眼留下永恒疤痕的那天，天濑还从未在自己面前如此遍体鳞伤过。  
“痛……好痛……！”  
泪水沿着扬起的下巴，顺着刺青猫尾最终滑落进胸口。动作过于激烈，两个人的手为相互平衡借力紧紧扣在一起，绝不是为了亲密。他的手可真冷，失血有点多吗？雪泽不紧不慢想着，对方反应若因此迟钝似乎会失去乐趣。而且这家伙夹太紧让自己动起来过于困难，既然做都做了，自然享受些才好。男人的身体不就那么回事，只要像这样……有技巧地摩擦前列腺，有素质的话可以叫得比女人还淫荡不是吗。  
经过富有目的的集中戳刺后，天濑只能倒在雪泽肩上喘息，右手无力垂落，同侧肩深深刀伤流出血顺指尖滴下。左手则放在自己腹部，未想到天濑是因为联想起那里曾孕育过怪物之子的相近撕裂感，雪泽只以为这种动作是他淫乱本能发作而已。  
“刚刚那副凑上来勾引人的样子呢？天濑君你啊，再稍微努力一点好不好。”  
一个血腥味的吻，但又和苹果一样香甜。  
“雪泽、前辈……”  
啊啊，你看，身体里面放松下来了，这不是能做到吗。雪泽心满意足地在柔软起来的内壁里顶弄，天濑也不知道为什么突然配合起来，每当性器深入就敞开身体接受再缚住，内里献媚般缠绕吮吸，直到柱身离开……如此往复。  
“前辈，在里面就好。”  
高潮边缘，天濑抱紧他喃喃说着。雪泽必须承认，到这一刻，从没对男人产生过欲望的自己现在硬得不成样子。性欲伴随支配欲压过理智，他将天濑扑倒在地板上，进行最后几次深挺再释放出来。天濑的双腿像绞索一样紧紧环在腰间。  
——糟了。  
在射精最忘乎所以那一瞬，雪泽捕捉到天濑的表情。  
痛苦的，忍耐的，愤恨的……  
清醒的。  
随后肩胛骨传来剧痛。天濑趁雪泽沉溺于性欲之时偷偷捡起刀子，结结实实给了强奸犯一记反击，才支撑不住昏迷过去。  
“痛……”  
雪泽把刀从背后拔出来，还好刺得不深，受伤不重。然后又把凶器从天濑体内拔出来，精液里混着血，一阵甜腥。低头一看，天濑倒在地上，半边脸已经肿起来，脸上挂满泪痕血痕还有几滴精液，血迹浸透的上衣开始发黑。稍微从冲动中缓解的雪泽此时终于意识到事态的严重性，但也只好先撕开衣服为受害者止血。  
处理后，雪泽去找水和补充体力用的食物，大厅重归宁静，空荡荡的。  
只有地上躺着一个人，身上盖了半件残破的外套。


End file.
